Welcome to the AoKaga's month!
by tynasaruki
Summary: Kagami get shocked when he sees some pictures of him and Aomine naked. Who did that? Why? With what purpose? And what the Hell is the Wellcome to AoKaga's month thing? It's a nightmare. A damn nightmare! Aomine/Kagami, Kise/Kasamatsu, Akashi/Furihata, Midorima/Takao, Hanamiya/Teppei, and much more... (Translation from tyna fest)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm _Saruki._ I joined forces with my good friend _tyna fest_. I got permission from her, so I can bring you the translation of her fic. I asure you will have a good time reading it! :)**

**Hello I'm _tyna fest!_ My friend Saruki and me made this fanfiction account in order to upload our stories in English. I hope you like them. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

When you read this, you will think WTF? That is. This time I bring you a crazyness of mine. I don't even know where it came from! I was drying my hair this morning, when suddenly, the idea popped in my mind. Beforehand, I must make clear that in this chapter you will see fake links with pictures of our hotties! :3

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Welcome to the AoKaga's month!-**

**_Chapter 1: Photos_**

_Monday, 4th august_

It's already morning and it doesn't seem like it's going to happen anything out of the ordinary. Kagami open his eyes, yawn, get out of the bed, lazily open the curtains, wear the new sneakers Aomine gave him and smile. He has the feeling that today would be an splendid day.

Well, he is in his summer break and that means he can spend all the time doing what he likes the most: basket.

He can't ask for more!

However, before having breakfast and go out to train in the nearest park like always, he decides to turn on the computer in order to read the news. _This is something he doesn't often do, _truthfully speaking.

He doesn't expect it to happen but, suddenly, a pop-up window appear in the screen with some title in capital letters which said **WELCOME TO THE AO/KAGA'S MONTH! **and on top of that, with a pic of him and Aomine _naked._ Obviously, it's a made-up pic but even so he make a fuss of this and quickly pick up his smartphone so he can let the others now about what he saw.

_This is a nightmare._

A damn nightmare!

Who in the earth made this false pics? Why? When? What is what he want? And what's with the Ao/Kaga's month thing? This doesn't make any sense at all!

Still all anxious, he enter What's App, where they all have a common group, and type.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 9:25_

Oi! Are you awake? Have you surfed on the Internet this morning? Look at this! _http: xXx Aomine and Kagami xXx+18, _jpg Are ya guys the ones who did this?! It isn't even funny!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 9:28_

Hmmmmm... Interesting. Very interesting.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 9:35_

Tsk, you woke me up, assholes... And I'm not in a good mood today. Kagami, ya better have a good explanation, dumbass.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 9:36_

Look at the pics and then ya tell me if it is a good one or not. _Baka!_

**... ... **_at 9:47_

Are you sure this is a made-up pic, Kagami-kun? It seems like a real one to me.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 10:00_

Hah? It isn't real. And who are you anyway?

**... ... **_at 10:01_

It's me, Kagami-kun.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 10:03_

Kuroko?! Why the Hell don't you make a proper nickname for yourself? Don't scare me like that!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 10:04_

Can you tell me what the Hell is this?! Kagami! What did ya do, bastard?! Why do we appear... naked?! Tsk, this is a bad joke! Welcome to the Ao/Kaga's month?! What the fuck is that?!

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 10:06_

Oi, I'm the same as you. I can't wait to see the dog-face who did this! I want him to erase these pics...! _Oh shit, this is a nightmare. A fucking nightmare._

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 10:11_

I'm not gonna forgive ya, shitheads! Tsk, I was dreaming about big tits and now you make me see that disgusting pic... Ya, _Bakagami! _Stop speakin' in your damn English!

**... ... **_at 10:12_

Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Calm down. Look, I found more pics.

_http: hardsex-AomineKagami,jpg  
><span>__http: creamandchocolate-AoKaga,jpg_

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 10:15_

Damn Tetsu! There's no way we can fuckin' calm down if ya send us more pics! Where the Hell did ya found those?!

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 10:21_

Kuroko! I was going to have a sandwich for breakfast but I no longer feel like eating!

**... ... **_at 10:22_

There are plenty of them on the Interenet, Aomine-kun.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 10:23_

Hah?!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 10:31_

I knew it already, Tetsuya. And I have the feeling that, from now on, there will be something going on between Taiga and Daiki.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 10:32_

What the fuck are ya talkin' about, Akashi?!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 10:33_

Tsk, leave him alone, Kagami. He's already starting with the oracle crap.

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 10:35_

This is no joke, Daiki. When the month ends, the two of you will be doing those things in the pics. I know it and I'm always right. I never make mistakes.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 10:36_

This time, the Emperor's Eye isn't gonna work, bastard! I rather stop playing basket that having sex with this punk, tsk!

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 10:37_

Oe! That's my line! You stole it!

**Kise Ryôta... (in a photo sesion :P I'll come back later) ... **_at 10:39_

Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! What's going on? I just saw the pics :O

**Shin-chan - ADORES - Takao ... **_at 10:40_

Neeeeee! Me too! Good morning! Shin-chan and I saw it all already, didn't we? And we can stop laughing. They are so damn funny!

**Midorima Shintarô ... **_at 10:41_

Shut up, Takao. I don't find them amusing. And change you nickname. The one you have now makes me sick.

**Shin-chan - ADORES - Takao ... **_at 10:42_

... ;) ... Don't wanna! My dear _tsundere._

**Midorima Shintarô ... **_at 10:43_

Takao... ¬¬

**... ... **_at 10:45_

By the way, Kagami-kun. Before you said you didn't want to eat anymore. Maybe these pics make you feel like it._  
><em>

_http: hotdog- SuckKagamiSuck, jpg __  
><span>http: Aomine sexy policeman look for a stick so that he can whip Kagami, jpg<span>  
><span>http: Aomine and Kagami-wild felines, jpg<span>_

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 10:46_

Oi, Kuroko! Stop it already, shit!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 10:47_

Tsk, Kagami, did you notice you have tiger ears and I have panther ones in the last pic?

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 10:49_

For instance, I didn't want to click on the link, Aomine. I'm already having a bad time. Don't make detailed descriptions, blockhead!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 10:56_

Hmmm... Taiga, Taiga. Now that I look at it closely, you are always on the bottom. Why is it?

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 11:00_

Oi, oi! That is what make them so false! I would never let that bastard Aomine fondle me! And I would never be on the bottom and submissive!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 11:11_

Oh, yes, Taiga. You will. Soon, you will. You are _uke, _who would have imagine it? Even though I have always suspected it.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 11:12_

Lol, you fuckers... But this is starting to make me laugh. It's obvious that if those things were to happen, I'm the only one who could have the full control of the relationship.

**Midorima Shintarô ... **_at 11:14_

Stop it. My smartphone won't stop vibrating and my head is starting to ache. The only reason I didn't mute it is because I'm about to receive an important call and not because I want to know what you are talking aout.

**... ... **_at 11:15_

Midorima-kun, calm down a bit. Here you go. This pic will soothe you. There are plenty of you too. _http: Mirorima resisting against Takao's charm, jpg_

**Shin-chan - ADORES - Takao ... **_at 11:17_

Ahh! Shin-chan appears so _tsundere _and at the same time so sweet in this pic...! :D I wanna see more!

**... ... **_at 11:18_

_http: MidorimaTakao- sex without limits, __jpg  
><span>http: Takaolikestolick, jpg<span>_

**Midorima Shintarô ... **_at 11:19_

Shut the Hell up, Takao! How can you be so calm?! These pictures are horrendous!

**Shin-chan - ADORES - Takao ... **_at 11:21_

But you seem so sweet, Shin-chan! I never thought you were so photogenic.

**Midorima Shintarô ... **_at 11:22_

These pictures aren't real, idiot. And in these we are having sex or... you are licking my fingers or...! It's disgusting! Definitely, _Oha Asa _was right when it said today would be a fatal day for Cancer.

**Kise Ryôta... (in a photo sesion :P I'll come back later) ... **_at 11:23_

Ah! Wait, Midorimacchi! That means... there are pics of myself on the Internet? :O I'm going crazy!

**Midorima Shintarô ... **_at 11:24_

I didn't make sure of that. And I don't intend to, Kise.

**... ... **_at 11:27_

Of course there are, Kise-kun. Do you want to see some?

**Kise Ryôta... (in a photo sesion :P I'll come back later) ... **_at 11:31_

Kurokocchi, this is you? :O Better not. I'm afraid of what I could found. But I'm kinda curious... Who am I with?

**... ... **_at 11:36_

With Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, me, Kasamatsu-kun...

**Kise Ryôta... (in a photo sesion :P I'll come back later) ... **_at 11:45_

WITH SEMPAI TOO?! O.O

**... ... **_at 11:46_

That's right, Kise-kun. You sure you don't want to see? They are good.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 11:47_

Oi! All of this started 'cause the Ao/Kaga's month thing! Did you forget it alreaady?! We have to find out what's going on here! Oe! Don't you dare to ignore me!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 11:51_

Hmmmm... I have the feeling this is only the beginning. By the way Tetsuya... Why are you so interested?

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! This is crazy! I must be nuts!<strong>

**Aomine and Kagami will be the main couple, but anyone could appear in the story in the next chapters, so be prepared! :P I thought about letting the hotties find out yaoi fics about themselves for the second chapter. However, those will be created by me and not copied from another stories. See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here you go with the second chapter! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 2: Fics yaoi<strong>_

It's been hours since Kagami made that mess with the pics through What's App and, somehow, things had calmed down. The Sun had set at the horizon and the night came. However, a bicolour-eyed boy wouldn't stop moving around in the bed, with his smartphone in his hands and a terrifying smile in his face.

Sometimes, Akashi Seijurô gets bored in his house. In fact, this often happens. He has a lot to do in order to have his father's expectations satisfied and he feels empty and unsatisfied. But that day had been different. He had a lots of fun seeing how Taiga and the others got all flustered with the pics on the Internet.

Now he, who has carried out a deep investigation on the Net, has found something useful. Something that will become everyone's horror.

_Fanfiction._

He has taken a look at this web and has found stories about them. Above all _Fics yaoi, _no more no less. He knows for sure the others will make a fuss if he send the links, they won't be able to sleep due to the trauma, but he wants, once more, to have fun, to feel how his lips take the shape of a smile even though he's doing a bad thing. Without hesitation, he send the first message.

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 23:11_

Taiga... Tetsuya, Daiki... Are you there? I have found something which might be of your concern.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 23:12_

Hah? I was having a couple of hamburgers for dinner. What's the matter? Don't tell me... You found more of that pics?!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 23:15_

Tsk! Why the Hell do ya have to start talking when I'm about to sleep?!

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 23:16_

Then, don't sleep that much, _baka!_

_**... ... **_**Has changed his name to:**** You are my light ... **_at 23:18_

Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun. Stop quarrelling for once. I'm interested in what Akashi-kun just said. I want to know what's going on.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 23:22_

Oi, oi! What's with that extremely embarrassing name, Kuroko? I told you to not to call me that in public! Change it right now!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 23:23_

Tsk, don't get so cocky, Kagami. "You are my light" is for me. Tetsu feels nostalgic of the old days in Teiko.

**You are my light ... **_at 23:25_

The truth is, Aomine-kun, that is not for neither Kagami-kun nor you. My real light is another person.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 23:27_

Hah?! Who in the Earth is that person, Tetsu? Don't get so full of yourself now!

**You are my light ... **_at 23:28_

It's a secret, Aomine-kun. I cannot tell you.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 23:29_

Oi, but you are gonna tell me, aren't you, Kuroko?

**You are my light ... **_at 23:30_

...

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 23:31_

Oi, Kuroko! I wanna know who is it!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 23:32_

Don't forget about me. By the way, this time I didn't found pics but stories about all of us. I'll leave here a little fragment of one of them, with Taiga and... Daiki.

"_Aomine got closer to the naked, hot and sweaty body of Kagami and got in, making him let out a loud moan. Kagami cried._

_-Oe, don't, Aomine! I'm not ready for this!"_

This is from another one.

_" - Kagami... the only one who can fuck you... is me. - Aomine whispered to his ear, exciting him._

_- But... Kagami said with a trembling voice - I've never done something like this... And..."_

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 23:34_

What the fuck is that?! Where did you got these stories, Akashi?! And why am I crying in every single one of them?!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 23:35_

Because you are the one who's _uke, _Taiga.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 23:38_

LOL! Pass more! Pass more! Better than that, are there any one of Kagami and Tetsu?

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 23:45_

Yes of course.

_"Kuroko pushed himself against Kagami, who fell on the sofa, and ripped his T-Shirt off forcefully. Kagami was shivering. He tried desperately to hold back his tears, which were about to fall, but he couldn't stand it anymore and started to moan..._

_- Kuroko, this is not right. We are both men and we can't..."_

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 23:48_

LOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Even with Tetsu, Kagami ends up all submissive!

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 23:49_

Oe, ya damn Aomine! That's not even funny! I would never cry and let ya do these kind of things to me!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 23:51_

_"- Stop it, don't, Aomine! I'm not ready for this!" _BUAAAAAAAAHHHH! LOL!

**You are my light ... **_at 23:57_

Emmmm... Akashi-kun. Are there any stories about me with Kise-kun?

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 23:54_

Maybe. Why do you ask, Tetsuya?

**You are my light ... **_at 23:57_

I want you to send me some of Kise-kun and me together... but privately.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 23:59_

Tetsu?! Don't tell me you like... Wait, could it be you light is...

**You are my light ... **_at 00:00_

Silence, Aomine-kun. Silence.

**Kise Ryôta ... (running away from senpai :S) ... **_at 00:15_

I'm lost! Kurokocchi? Are you talking about me, Aominecchi? I'm now locked up in the bathroom and the battery is gonna die soon. Senpai is in the corridor waiting for me and he want to beat me...! And I live alone! Someone come to my rescue!

**Yukio ... **_**I just wanna play my guitar... (8) **_**(at stupid Kise's place) ... **_at 00:16_

Are you dumb?! Can't you tell I'm reading all you write here?! Open the door and get out!

**Kise Ryôta ... (running away from senpai :S) ... **_at 00:17_

I'm not getting outta here! Your kicks are so painful, Senpai...

**You are my light ... **_at 00:19_

Emmm... Kise-kun, what are Kasamatsu-kun doing over there at this hour? I want an explanation.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 00:21_

Tetsu is jealous! Tetsu is jealous! Hahahaha!

**You are my light ... **_at 00:22_

Aomine-kun, shut up already. Kise-kun, answer my question.

**Kise Ryôta ... (running away from senpai :S) ... **_at 00:23_

Kurokocchi? What's your problem? You are acting strange :( Senpai is staying over but he is upset because I didn't took care of him.

**Yukio ... **_**I just wanna play my guitar... (8) **_**(at stupid Kise's place) ... **_at 00:25_

I'm mad because you are so irresponsible! This afternoon we were supposed to meet for training and you didn't show up! Get outta the bathroom, shit!

**Kise Ryôta ... (running away from senpai :S) ... **_at 00:27_

I said I'm not :'(

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 00:31_

Ah, Yukio, you are also here. Read this.

_" - I need you senpai. - Kise pressed his lips against his, leaving him astonished. He didn't expect it. He would have never imagined that his team mate had fallen in love with him. He could have the prettiest of the girls, however, he had chosen him among his fans...Why?"_

**Yukio ... **_**I just wanna play my guitar... (8) **_**(at stupid Kise's place) ... **_at 00:44_

What the Hell is that?! Who wrote it?! Delete it immediately! And you, Kise! Get outta there in this instant or I swear I'm breaking through the door!

**Kise Ryôta ... (running away from senpai :S) ... **_at 00:46_

Senpai... If I come out and kiss you in the mouth, will you forgive me?

**Yukio ... **_**I just wanna play my guitar... (8) **_**(at stupid Kise's place) ... **_at 00:49_

Yeeeeeees, of course... IS YOUR BRAIN WORKING RIGHT?! OF COURSE NOT!

**Kise Ryôta ... (running away from senpai :S) ... **_at 00:56_

I'm joking. I'm not getting out, senpai ^^

**You are my light ... **_at 00:57_

Thank goodness it was a joke, Kise. You gave me a scare.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 01:03_

Hah?! Oe, Kuroko... Now I think about it... Is Kise your light?!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 01:04_

Tsk, did you just notice it, Kagami? You are a step behind, man! By the way, I love this part _"...Kuroko, this is not right. We are both... men and I can't..." Hahahahahahaha_

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 01:10_

Stop looking at those lines, _baka! _I'm definitely a straight g_**a**_y!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 01:13_

Gay?! LOL! I knew it!

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 01:14_

OI! I meant g_**u**_y, you shithead Aomine! This happens because you won't stop saying bullshit! Kuroko, answer me! Is Kise your light or not?!

**You are my light ... **_at 01:16_

...

**Kise Ryôta ... (running away from senpai :S) ... **_at 01:18_

Light? What are you talking about, Kagamicchi?

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 01:21_

I think it's better for you not to know, Kise.

...**Momoi Satsuki ^^ - **_**joined - **_**... **_at 01:22_

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 01:23_

Who was the bastard that invited Satsuki here?! Shit! Get her out immediately!

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 01:25_

Hiiiiiii Dai-chan! It was Tetsu-kun! I've been trying to get a hold of you over an hour but you won't pick up any of my calls ¬¬

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 01:28_

Tsk, that's because you are so damn annoying. Tetsu, I'll get revenge.

**You are my light ... **_at 01:29_

I'm also fond of you, Aomine-kun.

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 01:36_

_Mooo! _I just wanted you to accompany me to go shopping tomorrow morning!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 01:41_

Nah, I'll pass.

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 01:45_

Why not, Dai-chan? :(

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 01:52_

'Coz I want to sleep, Satsuki.

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 01:53_

The truth is that Daiki is lying Momoi. He has a date with Taiga to play a _one on one _just like the _fanfiction_ stories. I know it.

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 01:56_

Stories? :O What are you talking about, Sei-kun?

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 01:59_

Stop telling bullshit, Akashi! It's been ages since that bastard and I played a _one on one_!

**You are my light ... **_ at 02:00_

But... that last time was just this afternoon, Aomine-kun. I saw you.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 02:01_

KUROKO! Were you stalking us?!

**You are my light ... **_ at 02:02_

I would never do that, Kagami-kun. I just took a walk... with Nº2.

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 02:03_

_" The ball went flying and Aomine lost his balance, making Kagami fall with him. No one said anything. They looked at each other for seconds which seemed like a eternity. Aomine licked his own lips while looking at Kagami's eyes on fire. It had been so long since they played a one on one that they got too closer..."_

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 02:04_

OI, AKASHI! Stop it already! I'm gonna puke!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 02:05_

_" Casual skin contact which didn't go unnoticed. Fire glances without limits... Aomine felt something for Kagami and he was sure it was mutual. A sexual tenseness had always exist within them. During the matches... During those warm evenings when their heavy sweat went through their bodies, tanned by the summer Sun..."_

What do you think Momoi? This is something that can happen any time, can't it? I'm certain that, in fact, this will happen soon. Very soon indeed.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 02:07_

Never! Tsk! Never, ya hear?! Satsuki, don't mind him and get outta here! I'm willing to accompany you tomorrow if ya want but get out in this instant! I don't want you to read this crap!

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 02:11_

...Hehehehehe... Dai-chan... :P

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 02:14_

Satsuki? O.O What the Hell has gotten into ya now?

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 02:16_

*-* I would like Taiga-kun to come with us tomorrow.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 02:17_

OI! WHY ME?!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 02:22_

That's my line! Why do you want him to join, Satsuki? Don't tell me...!

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 02:24_

Heeeee... Dai-chan, I... wanna see you together! Sei-kun is right. I didn't realise until now that... Taiga-kun and you look so good together! KYAAAAAAAA!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 02:27_

Are you nuts, Satsuki?! Give up on that idea immediately!

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 02:32_

_Mooooo...! _Dai-chan! Come on! I'll pick you up at your house.

**Kouki Furihata... T.T I wanna play in the court again... **_**joined **__at 02:36_

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 02:41_

I think this is worsening even more... Oe, who the Hell invited Furihata here?

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 02:43_

It was me.

**Kouki Furihata... T.T I wanna play in the court again... **_**left **__at 02:44_

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 02:47_

It looks like he left...

**Kouki Furihata... T.T I wanna play in the court again... **_**joined **__at 02:53_

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 02:54_

Oe! Who did invite him again?!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 02:56_

It was me... again.

**Kouki Furihata... T.T I wanna play in the court again... **_**joined **__at 02:58_

What's this?! Stop inviting me! What is Akashi-kun doing here?! It... scares me! I'm gonna left and don't invite me again :S :S :S

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 02:59_

I'm not letting you do that, Kouki. Don't think of leaving the conversation.

**Kouki Furihata... T.T I wanna play in the court again... **_**joined **__at 03:04_

Haahhhhhhh?! Why?! What did I do wrong?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! :S

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 03:06_

Stay silent, Kouki. I only want you to read a story. That's all so don't oppose.

**Kouki Furihata... T.T I wanna play in the court again... **_**joined **__at 03:08_

A story? Well... If it's only that... Ehh... Why do you call me by my first name? :(

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 03:14_

You don't have the right to ask anything Kouki. I've sent you the file in a private message so be sure to read it.

**Kouki Furihata... T.T I wanna play in the court again... **_**joined **__at 03:25_

What's this?! :S Why are we... in this story...! And why did you want me to read it?!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 03:31_

I said you cannot ask anything, Kouki. Read it until the end. We will have a private talk later.

**Kouki Furihata... T.T I wanna play in the court again... **_**joined **__at 03:35_

Why do I have to keep reading this?! It's so embarrassing! KAGAMI, HELP ME!

**Akashi Seijurô... I am absolute and no one can go against me ... **_at 03:36_

Because I order it and I am absolute. Keep reading. Taiga, don't help him.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 03:38_

I think nobody is gonna sleep tonight...

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 02:41_

Tsk, and on top of that, we have to go shopping with that annoying Satsuki. She's not gonna leave us alone.

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 03:45_

Nobody said I would go, Aomine.

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 02:46_

I'm saying it now, idiot! I don't want to be alone with that woman! I'm kinda scared of what she'll do to me after reading that crap...!

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 03:47_

*-* Dai-chan and Taiga-kun... Tomorrow I will take a photo of you two, ok? But you have to promise you will hold hands! I must do a complete analysis of your relationship!

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 02:49_

I think I'm going to bed before Satsuki kills all of my neurones. Kagami, tomorrow I'll pick you up. Make sure you don't stand me up ¬¬

**Kagami Taiga - Go for it, Seirin! ... **_at 03:50_

Oooook! Aomine, _see you tomorrow, idiot!_

**...Momoi Satsuki ^^ ... **_at 03:51_

_Mooooo...! _It's a shame you won't be able to sleep in the same bed tonight... :(

**Aomine... (sleeping zzZzz, tsk don't annoy me) ... **_at 03:53_

Tsk, bye.

**Kise Ryôta ... (running away from senpai :S) ... **_at 03:49_

U.U ... Kagamicchi... Aominecchi... At least you two will sleep in a bed. I'll be spending the night in the bathroom. I guess I will sleep in the bathtub.

**Yukio ... **_**I just wanna play my guitar... (8) **_**(at stupid Kise's place) ... **_at 03:51_

As if! Get outta there, Kise! My back hurts from sitting in the floor, damn!

**You are my light... **_at 03:53_

Kasamatsu-kun, don't talk like that to Kise-kun.

**Midorima Shintarô...**_ at 03:56_

For Oha-Asa and the annual horoscope sake! I've had enough! My patience has a limit! I've trying to sleep since I had dinner but you won't stop sending crap-like messages here for all the night so far! All of this is going to worsen my three-pointers and I'm not going to let that happen! Next time you speak I will give you bad-luck objects and you won't be able to win any match this year anymore. I'm letting you know!

**Shin-chan - ADORES - Takao ... **_at 04:00_

Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Shin-chan! Then, why don't you put your smartphone in silent mode?


End file.
